De nuevo en King s Cross
by Salamander-Spire
Summary: Harry despierta de nuevo en un suelo casi olvidado... Con un cuerpo de otro tiempo y una visita que nunca esperó. One-Shot Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Como siempre, ni los personajes ni los escenarios me pertenecen. Solo soy propietario de la historia que viene a continuación. Espero que os guste XD**

Epilogo Alternativo

Harry despertó tumbado en el suelo… otra vez

No era un suelo frio, ni especialmente incómodo. Teniendo en cuenta el dolor que sentía hacia solo unos momentos, la total ausencia de molestias en su cuerpo se sentía tan extraña que tardo un rato en darse cuenta de que no le dolía nada.

No le dolía nada

Por primera vez en años se incorporó con rapidez. Casi se sintió mareado de la velocidad a la que sus abdominales lo alzaron de la superficie en la que estaba tumbado. Para un hombre que hacía poco había cumplido los 93 años, fue un movimiento bastante inusual.

Al bajar la vista, fue consciente de que estaba totalmente desnudo. Fue gracioso que reparase en eso antes de en la total ausencia de las imperfecciones que su carrera y sus largos años como mago habían tallado en su piel. No había arrugas, ni piel flácida… su cuerpo estaba tan musculoso como lo recordaba de su cumpleaños número 23, después de haber asistido al campamento especial de preparación de aurores.

Se levantó del suelo, sin temblores de piernas ni dolor de espalda. El movimiento fue fluido y fácil. Alzo la vista al blanco techo… King Cross… otra vez.

Recordando su primera visita a aquel lugar años atrás, pidió una túnica y sus gafas (A pesar de no necesitaba usar sus anteojos en aquel lugar, sentía que le faltaba algo si no notaba su peso característico en la nariz). Aquel lugar, en su función de gigantesca sala de los menesteres, se lo proporcionó al instante.

Tras haberse vestido y haber comprobado que su forma física era igual que la de sus mejores años, dejo que su mirada vagase por la neblina plateada que lo cubría todo. Guiándose por sus recuerdos, empezó a moverse en dirección a donde recordaba que había un espacioso y elegante banco. Supuso que (dando por hecho lo que le dijo su director hacía ya tanto tiempo era cierto) si tenía que coger un tren, lo mejor sería esperar sentado.

Mientras caminaba a su destino, por su mente desfilaba todo lo que había vivido:

Su carrera de auror, su boda, el nacimiento de sus hijos, el orgullo de verlos crecer, la muerte de sus familiares pelirrojos, ya gordos y viejos, satisfechos tras una larga vida. La muerte de Ron, la rápida marcha de Hermione tras el fallecimiento del pelirrojo, sus hijos, sus nietos, los Weasley y los Potters que vio nacer con canas y sus propias vidas y familias formadas… Su propia mujer cerrando los ojos por última vez en la enorme cama que compartían, y su nombre saliendo en un suspiro de los labios que tantas veces había besado:

"Harry"

Había cierta ironía en que sus primeros pensamientos tras la muerte fuesen los mismos que había tenido antes de ella.

Sin embargo estaba intrigado. Pensaba con total convicción que lo primero que vería en la nueva vida seria a su mujer. Aquella pelirroja que había llegado a amar hasta la locura y que llevaba tres años sin ver. Deseaba ver esa sonrisa irónica que adoraba curvando sus labios, como retándole a que tratase de competir con ella…

Supuso que estaría esperándole en la estación donde llegase el tren que esperaba.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, fijó su vista en todas direcciones, impaciente por ver llegar un tren, o ya puestos, cualquier medio de transporte que lo sacase de allí y lo llevase a los brazos de su amada.

Sin embargo, la figura que se acercaba a él era completamente diferente a la de un tren… era una silueta indudablemente humana.

Alto, delgado, envuelto en una túnica blanca que contrastaba con su cabello y sus ojos oscuros. Caminaba como flotando, sin emitir sonido alguno…

Frente a él estaba Tom Riddle

Pero no tenía el aspecto que recordaba del pensadero del viejo profesor Dumbeldore, antes de que su cuerpo se hubiese corrompido. No tenía aspecto enfermizo ni triste. Era como habría sido Tom si no se hubiese apartado nunca del camino correcto.

Harry sintió que se tensaba, sin embargo no hizo nada. Lord Voldemort no parecía tener una actitud hostil, y sinceramente, después de muerto sería algo tonto pelear a muerte con alguien que había matado años atrás. Solo la idea daba dolor de cabeza.

Tom continuo con su caminar etéreo hasta que se hubo colocado frente a él. Ambos tenían aproximadamente la misma altura, y los ojos verdes chocaron con los ojos oscuros del hombre que se lo había arrebatado todo

-Has tardado- dijo Tom. Su voz era tal como Harry recordaba de los recuerdos de Dumbledore… cálida y parecía atraerte hacia él. Pero esta vez transmitía algo distinto… no parecía que hubiese intención más allá de remarcar el hecho que acababa de mencionar. No pretendía obtener información, ni transmitir burla o enfado…

Harry no sabía cómo actuar. Decidió dejarle hablar… hacia mucho que su rencor había muerto, tapado bajo las incontables muestras de amor que había recibido de su familia y amigos… Estaba cansado de luchar.

-He estado ocupado- contesto Harry, dudoso

-Me he presentado ante todos los que llegaban aquí… ante todos los que causé algún daño mientras viví... Tu mujer me dio un puñetazo increíble-dijo Tom, sobándose la mejilla. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse la escena- Me estuvo gritando un buen rato. Cuando al fin se calmó y pude hablar con ella me hizo disculparme. Y al irse me dijo que te comentase algo de que cuando te viese te demostraría lo que hace Ginny Potter a su marido cuando recupera su cuerpo de veinticinco años.

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó aún más. A pesar de la apremiante necesidad que sentía de ver a su mujer y de lo rápido que estaba funcionando su imaginación, llena de imágenes de Ginny, se controló al percatarse de dos cosas.

Lord Voldemort había presentado disculpas, por sus palabras a mucha gente… y acababa de hacer una broma

-¿Has hablado con todos?

Tom asintió, incomodo. Con la mano hizo un ademán, señalando hacia un lado. Empezaron a caminar, uno al lado del otro. Tom parecía estar rumiando sus ideas. Harry solo esperaba…

-Siempre hemos sido los dos, Harry- empezó Tom. Harry sabía que aquello no era fácil, pero había tenido unos setenta años para pensar en la pesadilla que habían vivido. No tenía ninguna prisa- Las dos caras de una moneda. Yo nunca pensé en nada más que en mí. Tú tenías razón cuando decías que no era un hombre. No entendía porque debía arrepentirme de nada, ni siquiera cuando me lo dijiste en nuestro último duelo.

"Puede que ese haya sido mi mayor pecado, Harry. Nunca fui capaz de ver por los ojos de nadie que no fuese lord Voldemort. En vida, solo estuve yo y mi ambición. Yo y mi odio. Nada más importaba. Al menos para la mayor parte de mí.

Nunca supe que eras uno de mis horrocuxes, Harry. Pero seguramente eres el único que no me arrepiento de haber creado. Cuando moriste a los diecisiete años y dejaste aquí ese pedazo de alma mía que estaba adherido a ti… dejaste un trozo de mí que había visto los horrores que yo mismo había causado desde el punto de vista de tus ojos. Cada herida, cada muerte… visto desde el punto de vista de un alma que sabía amar y sentir dolor por los otros.

Puede que te resulte increíble, pero ese trozo de alma había aprendido de ti más de lo que nadie nunca me llego a enseñar. Conocía el amor, la amistad, el miedo por otros, la preocupación… y eso me salvo. Fue un proceso lento y doloroso, pero mi alma se regenero en cierto modo, y tomo la forma que esta ante ti ahora.

-Así que… ¿Ahora eres bueno?- pregunto Harry, extrañado. La idea de un Lord Voldemort bueno y capaz de soltar las palabras que su acompañante acababa de decir le hacía doler la cabeza.

-No- dijo Tom con una sonrisa- supongo que solo soy como soy ahora. He hecho demasiado mal. Pero ahora no me siento orgulloso de ello. Creo que me doy algo de asco.

Harry asintió. Podía entenderlo. Por su parte solo sentía lástima hacia el hombre que caminaba a su lado.

Se imaginó la existencia de Voldemort desde su punto de vista. Se imaginó no haber sido capaz de apreciar el calor de la amistad de sus amigos, el amor de su mujer, la adoración que el mismo sentía hacia sus hijos. La vida de aquel hombre era, sin lugar a dudas, triste.

"No creo que nadie que haya vivido lo que él vivió" pensó Harry "No se sintiese atraído por las artes oscuras"

-En cualquier caso, Harry Potter- dijo el moreno, parándose de pronto. La túnica blanca fluyo como el agua a su alrededor- Me alegro de poder decirte estas últimas palabras. Siento todo lo que hice, aun cuando eso no arregla nada.

"Y gracias.

Harry se quedó mirando la mano que su peor enemigo le tendía. La situación rayaba lo absurdo, pero una vez muerto la idea del rencor era más absurda aún. Sonriendo estrecho la mano del hombre, que fruncía los labios en una mueca extraña

-Supongo que eso será para ti- murmuró Tom, dando una cabezada en dirección a la espalda de Harry

Una inmensa locomotora roja se alzaba detrás del ojiverde. Sus vagones le resultaban conocidos, y el sonido que produjo le lleno la memoria de recuerdos.

Subió por las escaleras que quedaron frente a él cuándo el tren se detuvo. Giro el cuello y vio a Tom estático en el andén, mirando a Harry con un brillo en los ojos que transmitía, curiosamente, respeto.

Camino hasta el primer compartimento que encontró y asomo su cabeza, mirando de nuevo la alta figura que estaba junto al tren.

-¿Tu no vienes?

-Cada persona tiene su tren, Harry Potter- dijo Tom, con tono divertido.- Y el mío llegara cuando esté listo para tomarlo. La verdad es que no tengo ganas de reencontrarme con tu mujer hasta que la hayas apaciguado un poco.

Harry soltó una alegre carcajada.

El tren se puso en marcha, y Harry sintió que la excitación de lo desconocido lo embargaba. Era como volver a su primer año en Hogwarts. Sacudiendo la mano, vio como la figura del hombre se desvanecía en la distancia.

Se recostó en su asiento. No sabía cuanto duraba el viaje, pero estaba ansioso por llegar. Se imaginó que estarían todos. Sus padres, su padrino, los profesores, sus amigos y su mujer… serian como una gran fiesta de reencuentros.

Sin embargo, antes de abandonarse a esa idea por completo, otro pensamiento fugaz irrumpió en su mente. Fue como un fogonazo, como un relámpago que le golpeó en la frente y le produjo un extraño sentimiento de nerviosismo… No creía lo que iba a decir, pero sintió que era lo correcto, que al menos tenía que susurrarlo:

"Buena suerte, Tom"

**Y hasta aquí. Ha sido curiosamente divertido, aunque muy complicado.- Admito que a mí el final de Harry Potter me pareció en cierto modo perfecto… ¿y cómo cambias la perfección?**

**Lo único que se me ocurrió fue trabajar en un final que retomase la relación en la que se basa toda la saga, y darle un final menos drástico del que tenía. Espero que os haya gustado tanto leerla como a mi costado escribirla XD**

**Por supuesto, Por supuesto, gracias por la invitación a**_**l reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Aunque admito que prefiero escribir a mi aire que por retos, me parece fascinante escribir cosas por encargo intentando adaptarse a unos moldes… me parece una formación muy útil… asi que a partir de ahora me planteare responder a peticiones de historias XD**_

_**Salamander-Spire**_


End file.
